


A God's Promise

by Dewdropwifu



Series: Son of a God [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Prequel, Struggle, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Y/n's battle with having a baby, her love going off the rails, and falling in love again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Son of a God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n smiled as she woke up, the light from the blinds shined on her eyes, illuminating the happiness in her eyes. Loki lay beside her, his chest slowly rising and falling. She gazed at him with love. She ran and hand through his ebony locks. He hummed and opened his eyes.

“Good morning my love,” He genuinely smiled at her.

“Morning,” She leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips, “I am going to make some coffee for us”.

“Alright,” Loki closed his eyes again and pushed his hair back.

The walk to the kitchen was quick. She hummed a tune as she prepared coffee for the team. Bucky strolled in but stopped as he saw her. He leaned on the door frame and smiled at her. She set out cups for everyone and when she turned around to grab sugar and creamer she shrieked.

“Bucky,” She laughed, “You scared me!”

“Sorry doll,” He chuckled and stepped forward, “You looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn’t want to bother you”.

She turned and grabbed Bucky’s coffee cup, “Here’s yours, two sugars and one creamer”.

He grabbed the cup from her, “Thanks doll,” He cracked a half-smile, “See you later”.

She grabbed both hers and Loki’s coffee and took it back to their room. They sat in their bed. Comfortable silence formed around them.

Loki stood up, “I have a few errands to run, I shall see you later love”. They kissed and he left.

Hours passed and Y/n was going about her daily duties when Tony busted into the training room.

“Y/n your boyfriend is trying to take over the world again. You are coming to help us”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n deals with the aftermath of the Loki battle.

The team came back to the tower, exhausted. Y/n said nothing as she became emotionally blank. Everyone looked at her, pity in their eyes.   
Bucky reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but Steve Pulled him back. She solemnly walked to her room.  
She threw herself onto the bed and let out a long groan that turned into a sob.  
He was her everything and she didn’t know how to function without him. She thought that she had changed him. He promised her that he was good. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and he betrayed her. She knew getting into a relationship with the God of Lies and mischief was a bad idea. She sat up and wiped her tears, she looked around the room and anger overcame her. She threw his clothes and books into a box she found. She tossed the photos they had together and everything he got her. She saw red but she also felt the hot tears run down her face.  
Bucky heard something crash when he was heading to bring Y/n food, she had missed dinner and he was worried. He picked up speed but was careful to not spill her favorite food that he went across town for.   
The door was slightly open and he peeked in, she was sitting in the middle of the room, crying into her hands. He slowly stepped in and set the plate on her dresser.  
“Y/n,” He crept towards her like she was a scared animal.  
“Please go away,” She sniffled.  
He sat beside her and wrapped his flesh arm around her, “You know that I can’t do that doll”.  
“Why,” she grasped his shirt in her hands, “Why would he do that to me, he promised that he would be better for me”.  
“Sometimes it happens doll,” He used his metal hand to brush some hair out of her face, “All you gotta do is pick yourself up and continue on, without him”.  
She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

“Let me out of the bloody cuffs,” Loki growled at Odin.  
“Why should I?” Odin looked down at him.  
The two men heard loud stomping and Loki turned to meet his brother’s open hand.  
“Thor!” Loki gasped.  
“How dare you do that to Lady Y/n,” Thor seethed, “She has done nothing but good for you, she has done nothing but love you and you betray her. You said you loved her,” Thor’s face hardened. “I am horrified with you brother, you broke Y/n trust and her heart. She’s currently crying her heart out.”  
Loki looked down at his feet, hiding his blooming tears.  
“A lowly Midgardian, That’s what you are worried about Thor?” Odin looked astonished, “He was done so much damage and has killed so many-”  
“Is that any different from your killing spree with Hela?” Thor glared at him.  
“This lady that Loki is apparently ‘in love’ with does not matter in this situation,” Odin ignored Thor’s comment, “She was being used and Loki knows that.”  
“No, she wasn’t,” Loki yelled grabbing the attention of his yelling family, “I love Y/n very much and she’s the only good thing I have ever had in my life. If you lock me up without so much as letting me see her; I will fight tooth and nail to get to her again,” Loki’s chest heaved and the tears shed down his cheeks hitting the floor.  
Thor took a step towards his brother, “Loki,” He was stopped by Loki’s seething glare.  
“Don’t you dare take pity on me,” Loki shook his head, “You are the one doing this to me”.  
“You were the one that tried to conquer the earth again,” Thor pointed out.  
Loki’s face hardened and Odin sent him to his cell.  
Y/n wiped her hands on her pants as Bucky took the boxes out. She took a deep breath wiping the last of her tears.  
“Want to watch a movie? I’ll let you pick,” Bucky smiled at her.  
“Actually,” she turned to him, “I’m pretty hungry right now”.  
“Let’s order pizza,” His smile grew bigger, “I’m hungry too”.  
Loki sighed as he looked at the picture he had of Y/n. Thor stood not too far away from him.  
“Brother I will try to get Father to let you see her, but I can’t promise anything,” Thor leaned on the barrier.  
“It won’t matter,” Loki closed his eyes, “She hates me”.  
“But if she just let you explain-”  
“Enough,” Loki shouted, “Please leave”.  
“Broth-”  
“Please,” Loki’s voice came out quietly as he turned away from his brother.  
Bucky and Y/n sat on the couch watching Singing in the Rain, Bucky’s favorite. Bucky quietly sang along to ‘Good Morning’. She started softly snoring beside him. He covered her up and let her sleep on his shoulder. ‘Singin’ in the rain’ came on and Bucky couldn’t help but hum along while looking at her.   
Bucky had been in love with her since they met. Bucky was introduced onto the team and Y/n was Tony’s assistant at the time. She had shown him around and treated him as though none of what happened to him mattered. She wasn’t scared of him, she actually wanted to be around him. They had talked all night once, Bucky wasn’t able to sleep and Y/n was doing work for Tony. They sat and talked about anything and everything. Slowly Bucky saw himself falling for her. She was Bucky’s lifeline, she was everything to him.  
After the movie, Bucky picked her up and carried her to her room, when he set her on the bed she let out a small groan and clutched onto Bucky’s shirt.  
“It-” She grumbled, “It smells like him, don’t wanna sleep there”.  
“Where else doll?” Bucky chuckled at her groggy state.  
“Your’s” She snuggled into his chest.  
“Alrighty then,” He walked them to his room.   
He laid her on the bed and covered her up. Then he made himself comfy in the living chair and went to sleep himself.  
A few hours later Bucky woke up, drenched in sweat.  
“Y/n,” Bucky yelled and she bolted upright in the bed.  
“Bucky,” She ran over to him, “What’s wrong”.  
“They-” He gulped, “They took you and-they were gonna hurt you. Doll I was so scared”.  
She ran a hand through his hair and pulled her to his bed. She laid down then let him rest on her chest.  
“It’s okay Buck, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” She stroked his hair until she heard his breathing become shallow.  
Needless to say, that was the only full night of sleep Bucky had gotten since the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Bucky deal with a lot.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Y/n scurried around her room looking for her phone.

It had been two months since the Loki thing and everything seemed to go back to normal. At least that’s what Y/n thought. 

She had missed her period and was becoming increasingly nauseous throughout the day. An at-home pregnancy test confirmed her fears, after a little crying she was calling her big brother to help her.

“Stephen,” she sniffed when he picked up the phone, “I need help”.

A portal opened right next to her and he stepped out. She jumped into his arms and started crying. 

After calming her down he sat down with her.

“What’s wrong Y/n,” He wrapped an arm around his baby sister.

“I’m pregnant with,” She took a deep, shaky breath, “with Loki’s child”.

Strange gasped and pulled her closer to his chest as she quietly started crying again.

“Friday, bring Thor here please”.

A few minutes later the giant busted into the room, “What’s wrong,” Thor’s eyes went wide.

“Loki,” he sighed, “I will try to talk to my father about letting you see him”.

“You think he’ll let her?” Strange ran another hand through her hair.

“If he knows that she is currently carrying his grandchild, I’m sure that he will”. Thor ran up to the roof and blasted off.

“How am I going to do this alone?” Y/n put her head in her hands.

“You’re not alone,” Strange pulled her back so he could look at her, “You have me, Bucky, Tony, Steve, and I know Thor will be there for you every step of the way. You are a strong woman and I know that you will be an amazing mom”.

She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

“Father,” Thor took a step toward the throne, “Lady Y/n, Loki’s lover, is carrying his child. Is there any way that he can see her?”.

“No,” Odin looked down at him, “You are not to speak a word of this to Loki”.

“He is to be a father, why would you want me to withhold that from him?”

Y/n sat in the living room, the silence deafening. The entire team looked at her with different expressions.

Bucky’s eyes were looking at the ground, his whole body numb.

“W-well,” Tony cleared his throat, “We will be with you for every step of the way. I will make sure you get the best care”.

Wanda jumped up, “I’m going to be a Godmother!” 

Strange froze, “T-that means,” his eyes widened, “I’m going to be an uncle”.

Tony stood up and poured a few shots, “To the new future Avenger!”

The team stood up and each took one. (Except Y/n who drank water.)

Y/n sat on the roof looking up at the stars. Bucky walked up and sat beside her.

“I will always be here for you to lean on Y/n,” He looked at her with adoration in his eyes, “I know that you’ll get overwhelmed and stressed at points, but I’ll help you no matter what doll”.

“Thank you Bucky,” she smiled, “I have no idea how I am going to do this. I just hope that they don’t get Loki’s mischievous trait,” They laughed and Y/n knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

“Lady Y/n you are glowing,” Thor smiled at her, “Loki sure is a lucky guy”.

Y/n laughed sadly, “Was a lucky guy”.

Thor cleared his throat to change the subject, “I was thinking if it is a boy, you could name him ‘Dean Thor Lokison’,” He grinned big.

“And why would I do that?” She laughed.

“Because Jensen Ackles is a great person and you love me,” He shrugged.

“I don’t know Thor,” She laughs, “I’ll put that on the list”.

Bucky smiled hearing her laugh, “May I steal her for a moment,” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry Thor,” Bucky helped her off the couch, “It’s Bucky and I’s weekly movie night”.

* * *

_ Months later _

“This sucks ass,” Y/n groaned, her small belly bump peeking out from her light purple shirt.

Bucky chuckled and pulled her into a hug, “You’re only 20 weeks doll, you got a long ways to go”.

She sighed and they walked to the facility's medical ward. Strange and Cho were set up there to keep an eye on Y/n during her pregnancy. Today they found out if the baby is a boy or a girl.

Stephen moved the wand around until he got a clear view of the baby.

“Annnnnnndddd,” Strange dragged the word out as Bucky and Y/n waited in anticipation, “It’s a boy!”

Y/n and Bucky cheered as Strange printed out the ultrasound. 

The team gathered in the common room to see what the newest Avenger would be.

“Drum roll please,” Bucky pulled her into his side.

“It’s a prince!” Y/n smiled as the team cheered.

“Yes! Dean Thor Lokison!” Thor jumped up.

“Actually,” Y/n looked at Bucky, “We’ve been throwing around names and I found one that I really liked,” Bucky looked lovingly at her, “Eric Gage Lokison”.

“Annnnnnnddd,” Bucky added in, “We are officially together, after months of dancing around the subject, I finally asked her out”.

“Finally,” Steve and Strange groaned out at the same time.

“Dammit Steve,” Tony pulled out his wallet and gave Steve 20 dollars.

“You had a bet going on?” Y/n put her hands on her hips.

“We’ve had this going on since before you got pregnant,” Tony chuckled.

* * *

The pastel yellow room was lit by the open windows. Bucky and Steve were painting the (way too big) nursery while Tony was building the furniture. 

“Mr. Barnes,” Friday interrupted the 3 men, “Ms.Y/n is back with a “shit ton” of bags”.

“Got it,” Strange jumped up from the corner he was in, reading the instructions.

Strange used his magic to hold each all the bags as they walked into the room. Bucky and Steve had finished the last parts of the walls. Tony had the crib, changing table, and dresser assembled.

Y/n followed behind along with Wanda and Natasha. She was brightly smiling and laid a hand over her now bigger bump. She gasped at how good the room looked and sat in the rocking chair.

“She’s nesting right now,” Natasha piped up from the door frame.

“What’s that?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“It’s when a woman has a strong urge to get a home ready for the baby,” Strange looked through the numerous bags to see what his baby sister bought.

“Why do you know th-oh wait you’re a doctor,” Tony sighed.

The team laughed and left Bucky and Y/n to tend to the room.

The soft jazz music filled the room as Bucky put things the way they needed to be and Y/n folded the clothes that she had bought for Eric.

“Buck,” Y/n motioned for him to come closer, “Eric is moving a lot, I think you’ll be able to feel it”.

He rushed forward and placed his flesh hand on her bump. He smiled as he felt the little movements. Y/n reached over to his metal arm and made it join the other. He slowly relaxed and placed a kiss on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a baby shower, Eric makes an early entrance.

Y/n ran her hands down her dress. Her baby bump was prominent in the dark blue dress. A few more weeks and Eric would be here. Her hair was pulled back showing the necklace that her big brother got her.   
Bucky was fixing his button-up when he walked in. His hair was also pulled back in a loose bun.  
“Why did Natasha want to throw me a baby shower,” She smoothed Bucky’s collar.  
“Because she loves her soon-to-be nephew and you,” Bucky chuckled and kissed her knuckles.  
The two made their way downstairs to the common room. They walked in and were in awe.  
The room was made up of dark blue decorations. An ass load of presents sat not too far away from a buffet table. What really caught Y/n’s eye was the dessert table.  
A arrange of cupcakes set in a way to look like a carriage, Nutter butters with what seemed like diapers and eyes, and Rattle cake pops were only a few items on the table.  
“Hey,” a voice piped up, “Ms.Y/n, Here’s a present from me and my best friend”.  
“Awe thank you, Peter,” She pulled him into a hug and set the present in the pile.  
Everyone slowly arrived and the party was in full swing.   
“Excuse me,” Thor’s voice boomed over the chatter, “I would like to make a speech”.  
“I never imagined at any time or where in the nine realms would I become an uncle. But here we are, in a few weeks my nephew will be here. No one else is as worthy to carry a prince of Asgard as Lady Y/n is. With Barnes by her side, this child will know true love, I would like to bring Dr.Stephen Strange up here to join in on the uncle's speech”. The room clapped and Strange glided up to speak.  
“This is,” he took a deep breath, “Hard for me. It seems like just yesterday our mother was handing me this small bundle that was being called my sister. I remember fighting off the boys on the playground that would mess with her. I still remember picking her up from prom when her date was an asshole and ditched her. It’s hard for me to see my sister as a woman because every time I look at her I see the little girl that needed her big brother to protect her. Now I’m being thrust into a new position that I thought wouldn’t happen for a few more years,” Y/n wiped a few tears she had on her cheeks, “But I know that my baby sister is one of the strongest, smartest, and sweetest women that has walked this earth. Eric is truly lucky to be surrounded by so much love. Eric has family from a different realm, different eras, and a few from space. I wish my lovely baby sister and Mr. Barnes luck on this new journey”.  
Y/n rushed into her brother’s arms and heard the clapping of the crowd.  
Y/n mingled with the crowd of Avengers, Guardians, and more.   
“Present time!” Wanda cheered as she led Y/n to the pile.  
“Open this one,” Wanda handed her a box wrapped in red wrapping paper.  
She got numerous things, ranging from baby monitors from Natasha to a lot of baby clothes that Clint was passing down.  
The night ended and the couple was exhausted.   
“Can you let me sleep tonight Eric,” Y/n sat on the bed holding her belly, “The past 4 nights you have not let me sleep”.  
“Eric,” Bucky slid into bed beside her, “Please, She tosses and turns all night and that doesn’t let me sleep either bud”.  
“He’s not going to stop moving,” She sighed, “Maybe once he’s here he’ll be calm”.  
“With Loki as his dad,” Bucky kissed her cheek, “I highly doubt that doll”.  
They snuggled into bed a drifted asleep (as best as they could).  
Bucky was shocked awake by Y/n.  
“Is everything alright doll,” he rubbed his eyes.  
“Buck, I am having contractions,” she looked at him wide eyes.  
“Oh,” he rolled over, “We’ll deal with it in the morning”.  
“Bucky no,” She pulled him to face her, “Eric is on his way early”.  
The entire tower was thrown into panic. Stephen was freaking out himself so Cho had to take over. No one was as worried as Bucky though, The poor man’s face was pale and he looked like he would pass out at any moment. Steve stood nearby just in case.  
Nearly 2 hours later Eric Gage Lokison was born. 6 pounds and 4 ounces and was a wiggly little man.  
She gazed down at her son, his eyes looking up at his mom. Bucky had entered the room with the biggest smile on his face.  
After a few days, they moved back into their respective rooms. Y/n was enjoying motherhood and Bucky was trying his best. Stephen and Thor jumped to help them out with little tasks to bond with their nephew, but lately this week everyone was gone on missions, Including Bucky.  
The three days had passed and Bucky was back. Eric was shoved into his arms as Y/n looked up at him with bags under her eyes.  
“I have not had a shower in two days,” She groaned, “Please just let me shower and nap”.  
Bucky tended to Eric’s needs and set him down in his crib. He walked into the adjoined room that held his girlfriend.   
She was passed out, dressed in Bucky’s favorite ‘Ghost’ hoodie and shorts. She fell asleep on top of the covers so he covered her up with a blanket they had lying around.  
He parted himself from his family and went to the kitchen. It was a mess, dishes were not washed and Bucky could see where Y/n had started laundry but didn’t make it there, probably because Eric started crying.  
He turned on his music and got to work, slightly dancing and quietly singing. When everything was clean he started to make them dinner.  
“But of all the demons I have known. None could compare to you,” He sang the favorite part of his favorite song, “Every day that you feed with hate I grow stronger,” he threw his head down and sang into the spoon that he had in his hand.  
“Mornin’ Buck,” Y/n laughed from the door frame.  
“Oh,” He piped up and turned the music down, “I started making dinner”.  
“I see that,” She chuckled and walked over to him, “Thank you”.  
“Anything for my best gal,” he wrapped his arms around her.  
They leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by Friday, “Ms.Strange, Eric is awake but is not crying”.  
“Thank you Friday, let us know if he does start crying.”  
They enjoyed time alone for the first time since Eric was born. Friday didn’t tell them anything so they paid no mind to it until it became late.  
The couple slowly approached their room and saw Steve rocking Eric back to sleep, slightly humming.  
Bucky and Y/n watched as Steve put him down and nearly screamed when he saw them.  
“You almost made me wake up Eric,” his voice was hushed as he ushered them out of the room.   
“You’re a super soldier,” Y/n put a hand on her hip, “How did you not hear us?”  
“I was focused on the small child in my arms,” Steve matter-of-factly stated.  
“He’s not gonna break,” Y/n laughed, “He’s part God for God’s sake”.  
“He’s so small though,” Bucky widened his eyes at them.  
“Such a smol bean,” a voice was heard above them, “Sorry for snooping but just doing nightly rounds with Mr. Hawkeye here”.  
“Peter get out of the vents, you are going to get sick,” Y/n sighed, “Who knows what Clint keeps up there”.  
“Just for saying that,” Clint popped his head out of the vent, “You are not allowed up here”.  
“I never wanted to go up there in the first place”.  
“You’re lying and you know it”.  
“Whatever you say, Clinton”.  
“Don’t call me that”.


End file.
